Give Me an Uke!
by piru cululu
Summary: Tyki si shotacon butuh seorang uke. Adakah lelaki yang rela menjadi ukenya? Oneshot, yaoi, Tyki x OC.


**Give Me an Uke!**

Disclaimer : Hoshino Katsura

Rate : T, karena ada kekerasan

Genre : Humor/Family. Kayaknya, sih. Hehe…

Summary : Tyki si shotacon butuh seorang uke. Adakah lelaki yang rela menjadi ukenya? Oneshot, yaoi, Tyki x OC. Ga suka? Jangan baca apalagi ngeflame. Udah tau ga suka kok malah dibaca, kurang kerjaan kau wahai para flamer... ^^

* * *

Pada suatu hari aku, sang author, terjebak dalam kebosanan di malam hari saat mati lampu. Lalu mataku tertuju pada sebuah lilin di tengah ruang keluarga. 'Lilin! Ada lilin! Hore... *Bisa ngeramal tingkat pro, nih!' pikirku seolah-olah nggak pernah lihat lilin yang lagi menyala. Andaikan lilin itu makhluk hidup, pasti dia udah bilang, "Hii... Ada orang aneh ngeliatin saya dengan tatapan mesum... Jangan-jangan dia mau ngerape saya!? Tidaaaaaaaaak!!"

Begitu aku mau meraih kartu tarot punya ibuku di atas meja, tau-tau ibuku muncul. Akhirnya kuurungkan niatku untuk ngeramal pake itu kartu. Takut dimarahi, 'Ngapain ngeramal deket-deket lilin!? Ntar tarotnya kebakar! Ato rumahnya yang kebakar!' atau, 'Nggak boleh ngeramal pake cahaya lilin! Ntar minmu tambah!'

Akhirnya aku tiduran diatas karpet. Bengong. Sekali lagi aku terjebak dalam kebosanan. **TAMAT**.

-digiles- Bu-bukan! Bercanda kok! Karena aku benar-benar bosan, aku pun nulis fanfic lewat HPku. Dan fanfic itu adalah fanfic dibawah ini! Yay! -diinjek-

* * *

**.Give Me an Uke!.**

**By : piru cululu**

Malam hari diruang keluarga kediaman Noah...

"Lavi bukan, Allen bukan, Kanda bukan..." dengan kesal Tyki mencoret nama mereka dengan ballpoint merah di notes kecilnya. "Wah, payah nih!" seru Tyki, mencoba merebut perhatian dari keluarganya. Termasuk OC kesayangan saya yang putih, kecil, kuntet, kayak serangga (tiba-tiba kepala author serasa ditusuk-tusuk). Ma-maksud saya yang berambut hitam kebiruan dan bertopi biru gelap, bermata abu-abu kebiruan, plus bermuka bishie yang bernama Pharos Alstreim.

"......" semua pura-pura tidak dengar jeritan kesepian Tyki. Mereka sibuk pada urusannya masing-masing. Lulubell lagi baca majalah Animonyet, Road lagi mainan boneka barbie-Q kesayangannya, Jasdevi lagi sibuk mengoleskan handbody diseluruh tubuhnya, Skin ngeliatin Pharos yang lagi main NDS (?), sedangkan Earl lagi baca koran sambil ngopi layaknya bapak-bapak pada umumnya.

"Woi... Ada yang mau bantuin aku ga!?" kata Tyki setengah teriak.

"......" tetap tidak ada yang merespon. Tyki udah siap-siap ngambil cutter buat bunuh diri.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lulubell. Untung dia baik, ga kayak Noah-noah yang lain. Tyki pun kembali bersemangat.

"Begini, nih. Aku pingin punya uke," kata Tyki, "Aku udah ngelamar Allen, Lavi, dan Kanda buat jadi ukeku tapi..."

"Ditolak?" tebak Jasdevi. Tanda bahwa keluarga Noah udah mulai tertarik sama cerita Tyki. Tyki mengangguk, "Iya. Tapi bukan cuma itu..."

"??"

"Kalau bingung, silahkan lihat rumus dinotesku ini."

Seme+uke = yaoi

Lavi-Allen-Kanda adalah seke. Mereka bisa ditempatkan dikategori seme maupun uke. Contoh :

Lavi+Allen = yaoi

Allen+Kanda = yaoi

Kanda+Lavi = yaoi

"Jadi mereka bisa melakukan yang namanya selingkuh segitiga!" kata Tyki lagi. Semua ngangguk-ngangguk. Road buka mulut, "Terus?"

"Aku pingin uke yang benar-benar uke! Aku tidak mau dapet uke yang sebenarnya adalah seke, apalagi seme!! Aku maunya uke yang ukeeeeee!!" Tyki teriak histeris.

"Udah liat cowok-cowok di Black Order cabang Asia?" tanya Earl, kepala keluarga Noah.

"Udah. Aku nemu uke namanya Honda Kiku. Aduh, imut banget!" kata Tyki girang, "Tapi sayang dia udah punya seme, namanya Alfred-"

"Cut! Cut! Emang Hetalia : Axis Power!? Ulang!" tiba-tiba author muncul entah darimana. Tyki manyun, "Iya, iya…"

"3-2-1-action!"

"Udah liat cowok-cowok di Black Order cabang Asia?" tanya Earl lalu meminum kopinya.

BRUSSSSSST!!

"PANAS! ANJROT!" Earl menyemburkan kopi dari mulutnya kemana-mana.

"Gyaaaa!! Jangan muncrat disini! Najis!" Lulubell dan Road ngungsi ke Mesir pake pintu kemana saja. "Otou-sama jorok!" Pharos dan Skin pergi ke kamarnya masing-masing. "Kyaaa!! Limbahnya papi!" Jasdevi jerit-jerit sok centil.

"Cut!" seru author sambil nendang Earl. Adegan yang tadi pun diulangi lagi.

"U-udah liat…cowok-cowok di Black Order—cabang Asia?" tanya Earl gugup, takut si author balik nendang dia lagi.

"Udah, tapi ga ada yang bagus…" Tyki masang muka melas kayak kodok kuning kegiles mobil.

* * *

Cululu : A-achoo!!

Keroko : Sersan Mayor Cululu kena flu?

Tamako : Hii… Kena H1N1, ya?

Giroko : Bodoh! Masa prajurit penakluk dari bangsa Kerogenben kena flu!?

Zeroko : Tenang. Satukan jiwa dan tubuh—

Cululu : *nembak mereka pake senjata listrik* Khukhukhu~

* * *

"Emang kamu mau uke yang kayak gimana?" Jasdevi nutup botol handbodynya dan mulai bedakan. Tyki ngejawab panjang lebar, "Aku mau yang wajahnya bishie, imut, lucu, suaranya manis, higienis, tajir, pinter, bisa olahraga, taat dan berbakti kepada orangtua, rajin beribadah, blablabla, babibu, casciscus, dll, dst, yadda, yadda, yadda, etcetera, etcetera--" Lulubell berbisik ke Pharos, "Seumur hidup dia tidak akan punya uke." Pharos cuma mengangguk setuju.

"Buset! Kalo mau cari uke yang gary-sue pergi ke surga sana!" Jasdevi sewot. Tyki garuk-garuk kepala, "Ya udah, yang penting shota dan bishie! Ada yang kenal ga?" Semua terdiam. Ada yang sibuk mikir seperti Earl dan Jasdevi. Ada juga yang cuek seperti Pharos. Atau ada yang udah nggak perlu mikir lagi karena udah tau jawabannya seperti Lulubell, Road, dan Skin.

"Dia!" Road menunjuk seseorang dengan mantap. Senyum kemenangan terpeta dia tunjuk.... Skin.

"Kok gue!?" si kulit aka Skin protes.

"Ogah gue yaoian ama dia! Emang ga ada yang lain!?" Tyki jijik. Entah kenapa mereka ber-2 udah ngomong pake gaya gue-elo.

"Dia!" kali ini Lulubell yang menjawab. Lulubell menunjuk Earl.

"Si gembul itu!? Ogah!! Dibilangin aku nyari yang shota!" Tyki makin gemes buat njitak keluarga-keluarganya yang dodol itu. Ga nyadar padahal dirinya sendiri juga dodol.

"Berani bilang bapaknya sendiri 'gembul'! Anak durhaka!" Earl marah sambil berkacak pinggang. Skin geleng-geleng kepala, "Dia, 'kan?" Skin menunjuk... Pharos.

"!!" Semua kaget. Tyki bengong, garuk-garuk kepala, berdehem, dan tersenyum, "Iya juga, ya! Ada li'l bro tercinta~"

GUBRAK!!

"Punya adik cowo ga pernah dilihat dengan teliti..." singgung Lulubell sinis. Pharos mematikan NDSnya. Skin terlihat kecewa. "Kenapa aku?" protes Pharos. Tyki tersenyum, "Karena kamulah satu-satunya uke disini!" oh, sungguh alasan yang tidak logis, "Maukah kau menjadi ukeku?" Tyki mencium tangan Pharos.

"Tidak." Pharos kabur ke dapur, mau cuci tangan.

"NOOOOO!!" cinta Tyki pun berakhir sudah. Apalagi dia ditolak dengan tegas, mana si Pharos masang tampang takut lagi. Tyki tetap tidak menyerah, ia mencegah Pharos kabur ke dapur, "Ayolah! Kita jadi pasangan yaoi bareng. Ntar kita 'scoring' terus ke Love Hotel~" rayu Tykki sambil meluk-meluk dia. Lulubell dan Road ngerekam adegan itu engan handycam sambil senyum-senyum fansgirl.

"!!" Pharos blushing dan mulai mengaktifkan innocencenya, Thoth Deck, tarot thoth yang bisa meledak kapanpun sesuai keinginan penggunanya, "Lepas atau mau jadi Tyki nii-san bakar!?"

"Kalo lepas aku dicium, ya?" tawar Tyki. Darah fansgirl Lulubell dan Road semakin menjadi-jadi. Bahkan mereka sampai jingkrak-jingkrak kesenengan. Jasdevi sih cuek aja dan malah lipstickan. Si Skin malah ngutak-ngatik NDSnya Pharos, main Cooking Mama 3 yang tadi siang dibelinya diam-diam. Sedangkan Earl nulis surat yang berisi;

_Dear Cross,_

_Di kediaman Noah pun sekarang sudah ada pair yaoi. __Lumayan HOT lho. Kapan-kapan mainlah kesini dan akan aku tunjukkan siapa pairingnya! Earl._

"Chu~" Tyki manyun minta cium. Pharos senyum.

DHUAAAR!!

* * *

Keesokan harinya di Black Order cabang Eropa...

"Kabar gembira! Kabar gembira!" Lavi lari-lari sambil lompat-lompat kayak orang kesurupan kearah Allen dan Kanda yang lagi asyik makan dikantin, "Kemarin malem si Tyki masuk Rumah Sakit, lho!"

"Ho-hing-ha?" tanya Allen dengan mulut penuh makanan. Kanda masang tampang jijik, "Telen dulu, baka moyashi!" Allen menelan makanannya, "Kok bisa?" ulangnya. Lavi duduk disebelah Allen, "Menurut polisi sih, dikediaman Noah ada bom bekas perang dulu yang aktif lagi."

"Hah!? Bom!? Noah yang lain gimana!?" teriak Aion, cewe cantik jelita -ehem- dengan rambut coklat sebahu. Reiya, cewe imut berambut hitam yang dikuncir sedikit disamping balas bertanya, "Earl gimana!?" Lavi menjawab penuh percaya diri, "Selamet semua, kok."

"Syukurla—eh—sayang sekali..." kata Ran, cewe manis berambut hitam panjang rada gelombang. "Itu benar, lady," Rui, cewe cakep berambut pendek merah dan berkacamata mengiyakan.

"Eh, aku juga dapet kabar heboh dari shisou, lho," kata Allen. Semua penasaran, "Kabar apa, Llen?" tanya Lavi. Allen menjawab dengan bersemangat, "Katanya di keluarga Noah telah terlahir pair yaoi baru! Lavi, Kanda, kita jangan sampai kalah!" Aduh Allen, emang dari awal kalian udah menang, kok.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N :**

Kuru : HAAALOOOOO!!

Tyki : Buset! Ga usah teriak-teriak ngapa!?

Pharos : ........

Kuru : Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, 'Ini pair ancur lahir dari mana?' atau, 'Kok bisa-bisanya dia mengorbankan OCnya buat yaoian ma Tyki?'. IYA, 'KAN!?

Tyki : Dibilangin nggak usah TERIAK-TERIAK!!

Pharos : *nutup telinga*

Kuru : Pair ini terlahir dari mimpiku beberapa bulan yang lalu...

Tyki : Mimpi apa?

Kuru : Pharos ada dikamarku. Dia duduk dikasurku sambil ngeliatin lemari bukuku. Tiba-tiba Tyki muncul di depan dia seperti hantu. Lalu Tyki menggenggam ke-2 tangan Pharos dan berbisik...

Tyki : Terus!? Terus!? *ngiler*

Kuru : Aku kebangun.

Tyki : Gimana, sih!? Mimpi jangan nanggung-nanggung, dong! Lemonan sekalian!

Pharos : *tidak tahan dengan cerita yaoi dan kabur*

Kuru : Eh? Mau keman—sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong yang kumaksud ngeramal dengan tingkat tinggi itu; aku pernah dengar kalau meramal dengan tarot secara baik dan benar harus diawali dengan meditasi. Setelah itu meramalah didekat lilin. Itu bisa membuat kita semakin mudah menjabarkan hasil ramalan tarot!

Tyki : Oh... He-hei! Uke gue ilang!? *pergi*

Kuru : Khukhukhu... Sampai disini saja a/n nya. Sampai jumpa semua! Jangan lupa review! Makasih dah baca!


End file.
